Family Man
by Secrets Of A Broken Angel
Summary: One-shot based on the song Family Man. How Anakin's life could have gone. AU I don't own anything. Please Read and Review!


A.N. Right so just to clear things up, Ani never turned to the dark side. He confronted Palpatine but the Sith Lord escaped and is in hiding. When the twins were born their strong connection to the force brought to light Anakin and Padme's marriage. The two then went to raise their family in a remote part of Naboo, shunned by the Jedi and Padme's family for their deception.

**A Family Man**

_I've been working as a temp_

_At the local factory_

_I hope they hire me on full time_

_I've got shoes to buy_

_and a mouth to feed._

Anakin had gotten a temporary job as a mechanic at a small, local factory on Naboo, fixing every piece of machinery that came in to him. The owners had repeatedly expressed how impressed they were that he could get anything to work again, no matter how messed up it seemed to be. He sincerely hoped that meant they would give him a permanent station, because he had a family to provide for and they were on their own.

_I drive a buy here, pay here truck_

_It ain't new, but it is for me_

_It ain't much but it fires right up_

_and get me from A to B_

The speeder he had to drive was nowhere near the first-class ones he had grown accoustomed to as a jedi knight, but it ran and it never failed to get him where he needed to go. In truth he was extremely luck to have it and he and Luke had spent countless hours working on it together.

_What puts the dirt underneath my nails_

_What keeps the calluses on my hands_

_Family man_

_They're a world my world revolves around_

_My sacred piece of solid ground_

_The flesh and bone that gives me strength to stand_

_They are a fire in my driving on_

_The drive behind my coming home_

_The living, breathing, reason that I am_

_A family man_

When Anakin had imagined how the Jedi Counsel would react to the discovery that he was married to Padme, and that he was in fact the father of the twins whose midichlorian counts were so high, he had never once thought it woud be as bad as it had been. He had known that he would be expelled from the Order and his title as a Jedi Master would be stripped from him but the fact that every single one of his friends, including the one he considered a brother, turned away from him had been shocking, and more than a little painful. The only thing that kept Anakin going was his beautiful wife and their children.

_There's dirty shirts to wash_

_Dishes in the sink to do_

_And there's how many times_

_Does 17 go into 52_

_There's bedtime prayers to pray_

_Sleep tights and I love you's_

_And then there's a pair of eyes_

_I get to lose myself into_

Work was never over for Anakin, even when he came home. There was always laundry to be done and dishes to be cleaned. Padme was always so burnt out after taking care of their five children all day, the triplets had arrived right before Luke and Leia's fourth birthday, that he often had to help her with the simple math that went into the bills they paid each week. Dinner was always a happy time and then Anakin got to enjoy the time with his little ones before they fell asleep after corouses of "I Love You's". Then he just held his wife close to him as they to drifted into oblivion.

_What keeps me keeping the faith_

_What makes me believe I can_

_Family man_

_They're a world my world revolves around_

_My sacred piece of solid ground_

_The flesh and bone that gives me strength to stand_

_They are a fire in my driving on_

_The drive behind my coming home_

_The living, breathing, reason that I am_

_A family man_

There was never a doubt in anyone's mind that Anakin loved his family fiercely, they were his source of strength in everything he did. His entire exsistence revolved around them and he would do anything to keep them safe from harm. Work and attempted cooking and bedtime stories about princesses and knights were the focus of his life. Gone were the days when a dark shadow hung over him, Padme and his children were his light, a light so powerful that nothing could cause it to dim.

_There's a fire in my driving on_

_The drive behind my coming home_

_The living, breathing, reason that I am_

_A family man_

There would come a day, of course, when the Skywalkers would be forced back into the public spotlight, after all, the Chosen One's duty was not yet fulfilled, and Sidious was sure to return, but for now all Anakin had to be was a husband, a father, _A family man._

AN: Please review guys!


End file.
